


That Man

by markjina



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: That man is timidSo he learned to laughThat man have a lot of stories he can't even tell his best friendsSo his heart is full of tears.That's why That man love you because you are the same.Another Fool
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	That Man

Surviver show!! the most famous surviver show everyone hope to go to it, it's a big chance to anyone, not only big fandom but public know you. Some go to it because they want a fandom, success, money? be star, some want a push to start... but for Seungyoun he go because he miss the stage he want to preform, he want to stand on stage with group that's his dream, for hangyul too it was the stage, he don't want to be backup dancer any more, he want this cheers for him, those eyes for him. People said you lose nothing from going to shows like this even if you didn't win you go back with some fans, but they won, isn't they super lucky?!! 

"Lucky my ass" wooseok said suddenly.

"Eh watch your mouth" seungwoo shoot him a look.

"I said ass everyone have ass it's not a sweer" wooseok reply annoyed.

"What was it about?" Seungyoun who was pretending to be sleep on the couch asked.

"One tweet said we are so lucky to debut as x1" wooseok show the tweet, while rolling his eyes.

"They areing wrong though!!" Seungwoo comment.

"They are, what luck?!! the only winners that get hated, we touch the dream for amonth then we are locked here and can't work, we may....."

"We are together.." Hangyul talk suddenly "we are lucky because we debut together even if it was short time" he then stand and left.

"Good job, wooseok" seungyoun said following hangyul.

"Am i wrong?" Wooseok asked in a broken tone, seungwoo sigh.

....

Seungyoun and hangyul are close but not that close they are best friends but they know they are not, because both hide one side of themselves, the sad on, the broke one, like unwrited deal no one come close pretenting they are really the funny kids in the school without worry. Even when their group face this hardship they still play that role perfectly... thats why when seungyoun follow him he just stay silent in his bed. 

They stay like that for hours, and sleep without a word.

"Dohyon can't you sleep in you bed" Handyul sleep talk when he feels a body sneaking into his bed.

"It's me" it's seungyoun voice, hangyul try to roll to face him but seungyoun hold him by backhuging him.

"Hyung?!!"

"Just stay, can i hug you for a little?" Seungyuon asked.

"Are you okay?" Seungyoun chuckled at the Question..."sorry.." hangyul said in a joking way.

"I'm the one should be sorry.."seongyoun started

"For what?!.."

"I should comfort you but here i'm suck comfort from you" hangyul try to roll again but seungyoun didn't let him "i can face you so stay still"

"Hyung, you don..."

"Just for a little more let's stay like this" hangyul sigh and they didn't talk.

after like 10minutes seungyoun let go of him ready to go of to his bed but Hangyul turn around and pull him into a hug.

"You come becouse you want, who say you can leave when you want?!" Hangyul tighten the hug, embracing him." Do you want to hear a story?! " seungyoun smile and look up to face hangyul for the first time.

"Is it funny?"

"It's a love story"

"No sad ending pls" hangyul chuckled.

"Is open ending okay?"

Seungyoun nodded while putting his head in hangyul's heart, he never did that or cross the friend zone with hangyul but for today he just want to feel comfort.

Hangyul move one hand to play with seungyoun' hair " it's story about a young boy who live alone in the forest every day new kid come and one of his friends disappear so he know people come and go in life he should always be ready to say good bye because they will disappear one day he grow up but he can't forget that he shouldn't really fall in love and to be ready to say goodbye ..."

"That's sad story not love story"

"But one day the boy leave the forest and he meet someone hold his hand when he need , walk with him in the dark way , that man smile a lot but his eyes aren't happy it's like he give all his happiness to others that make the boy want to protect him, to love him and never say goodbye even if the world pull them apart he will run to him again even if he push him away he will still come to hug him, that man maybe don't know how much that boy love him , the boy never tell him that he will never leave him and that he was the light in his dark way"

Seungyoun know what hangyul talking about but choose to make a pass to it.

"You don't have a story and just writing one because you don't want me to leave, don't you?" Seungyoun hug hangyul more "you are bad in writing"

"Am i?" hangyul said in joke tone.

"Yup, and as punishment i will sleep here tonight"

"What kind of punishment is that" hangyul roll his eyes.

"It's big one you have sexy seungyoun in your bed but can't touch him" hangyul cough.

"Omg seungyoun, your mind"

" pure one you are the one think in other things calm down and try to sleep" seungyoun laugh and close his eyes.

.........


End file.
